Magazine Cover
by fuwariin
Summary: Aomine invited Kise to his house on a weekend, but things didn't go the way he planned. Especially not when Kise found a magazine of him in Aomine's room! Slash; Aomine/Kise


**A/N:** Hullo! I know this is stupid and all, especially considering that I haven't updated 'Equal' but a twoshot's fine I guess for now.

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kise really didn't know what to expect when one morning Aomine suddenly invited him over for the weekend.

It was Tuesday and they were in the middle of lunch time. Suddenly Aomine approached him with no one else when he was busy chatting with his team mates that were sitting around him. Aomine sat down right beside him, their knees brushing against each other and Kise tossed him a strange look that was a mixture of both confusion and suspicion.

"What?" Aomine said as he noticed the look and he unwrapped his bread from its' plastic wrappings. Kise's expression turned into an alarmed one and he quickly looked away.

"N-Nothing Aominecchi! I was just wondering why you're sitting beside me since you never do that before!" it was true though, Aomine would always sit beside Kuroko or Midorima. He would always say that Kise's too annoying or too loud.

"Hn." was the only reply that Kise got, and he pouted for a second or two before averting his eyes to look at Kuroko who was sitting in front of him and he started to chatter on and on.

When the bell rang, everyone stood up to go back to their respective classes, but when Kise stood up to leave, Aomine whispered for him to stay back for a while. Really, Aomine never does this to him before, and it sparked up some curiosity within him that was just too hard to ignore.

So he nodded.

* * *

He saw the white ceiling and how the reflection of some yellow spread slowly into his room as the sun rises. The light filters through the window and Kise blinked slowly as though realizing that he was awake. He angled his head to stare at the black digital clock that was located at his bed side and groaned as he realized that it was barely 6am.

He sat up and stared at his yellow colored sheets, feeling suddenly tired. He didn't get much sleep. He was anxious probably, or something akin to that. He couldn't really be sure. Everytime he closed his eyes, all he could remember were those piercing dark eyes.

Aomine had always struck Kise as someone who's strange as well as exciting in many ways. After all, he was the one that introduced the blonde to basketball in the first place.

Kise rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his tired muscles, then proceeded to make his way to the bathroom. Mumbling nonsense in the process.

* * *

He was eating his usual breakfast of eggs and toast with blueberry jam, but then his phone rang. Kise whined a bit before swallowing his mouthful of eggs and picked up his phone. "Kise Ryouta speaking~" he answered in his usual happy tone.

"Oi Kise." was the gruff reply from the other line, and Kise swallowed a bit before answering.

"Yes Aominecchi?" in his usual sickly sweet tone, he answered him and for a while there was no sound at the other end, and he was thinking of calling out but then Aomine grunted a bit.

"Be here by 11 ya hear?" Aomine said through the speaker, Kise didn't expect the strangely calm tone from the other male. His face brightened happily at what he heard and replied earnestly with a loud 'Okay!'.

* * *

The mirror in his personal bathroom wasn't the usual small sized ones that are usually placed on top of the sinks. Kise's mirror was the full body kind that was strategically placed behind the bathroom door. As he observes his own reflection, he noticed a bead of water travel downwards from his neck, making its' line through his chest, his stomach and disappeared as it dipped lower into the hem of his briefs.

He hummed to himself as he averted his eyes to stare at his own face from the mirror. He had no facial hair, he thought. He moved to stare at his thighs and thought about how it looks too much like a girls' to his liking.

He frowned at the thought and stared at his legs next. It had no hair as usual, and it was smooth and small like a girls'. It annoyed him to an extent really, but he really couldn't care since he did have to look his best for his modeling carrier.

He shuddered as he remembered the magazine who wanted him to wear girls' clothing for a special edition during last fall. 'I couldn't believe I took that offer..' Kise sighed with the thought. He only took on that one because the magazine was one of the most popular ones in Tokyo. How could he resist that!?

Kise pouted to himself and grabbed a loose striped shirt, and with a pair of shorts and proceeded to dress himself. Hurrying in the process so that he wouldn't be late.

* * *

He ran to from the train station to Aomine's house, their house was quite far away after all and unfortunately when he got off the train he was already 10 minutes late. His phone hadn't made a sound so it must've been a good sign, or so he hoped. He panted as he neared Aomine's house, and straightened up a bit before walking a bit more calmly towards his destination.

The gate of Aomine's house was painted dark cobalt black, while the walls were bleak white and the front door was made out of a nice old oak. It perfectly resembled the tan player's simple yet very acute tastes in pretty much everything. Kise chuckled to himself at this while he rang the doorbell.

"Wait a bit!" was the reply he got, and it was Aomine's voice that answered him. He mused to himself about the possibility that Aomine was home alone for the weekend, and dismissed that thought when the wooden door in front of up opened up to reveal Aomine's serious face.

The other player brightened up a bit with a grin as he saw Kise awaiting face in front of him, and the blonde could only respond with a flush and an awkward smile of his own.

"Hey you're here!" Aomine responded and looked back to stare at the clock embedded on the wall behind him. "…and late too." he continued as he stepped away to let Kise go inside. The blonde pouted irritably before apologizing about being late. It wasn't like Kise knew the purpose of the whole thing anyway, he only came because Aomine asked him too.

Kise was about to ask about that but Aomine just walked quietly up the stairs, his movements were almost nervous and that made him refrained from asking anything.

* * *

As they both reached Aomine's room, Kise couldn't help but marvel the simplicity of the design and yet he couldn't help but stare pointedly at the mess of magazines that are strewed about on the floor. Cans of what he assumed was root beers littered every corner, piles of clothes were about and even the bed's not made yet.

"Ahh so messy Aominecchi, the least you could do is clean up before inviting me to come!" he huffed and pouted in his usual manner and thought to himself about how Aomine's attitude and laziness were very much the same of any 'normal' high school male, especially one's that are full of testosterone.

"Aaah? It's my room Kise, I'd do whatever I want with it." was the short and crude reply that Kise got. He walked towards the pile of crumpled clothes and wrinkles his nose slightly at the sight.

"You know what Aominecchi, I'll help you clean up a bit!" he said cheerfully and grabbed a shirt from the pile, trying to determine whether or not it was dirty. Aomine stared in surprised at Kise who was busy sorting his clothes one by one, and he nodded absentmindedly.

"I'll fix up some tea then…" Kise nodded happily while he stack the neatly folded shirts and pants into one neat pile. He took Aomine's sweater and school uniform in one pile and grabbed a laundry basket that was inside his room but wasn't used. Kise sighed and proceeded to take the laundry to wherever Aomine's washing machine was. He exited the room and walked towards a random direction but then Aomine spotted him.

"Oi Kise, where the hell are you going?" he called out, grounding the name out a bit to appear angry even though he knew that it wouldn't work on the blonde, but he didn't care anyway. The blonde whirled his head around to meet Aomine's stare that felt as if it was piercing directly into his own, and so he gulped.

"I-I was going to put these away Aominecchi!" Kise answered rather nervously, and Aomine cocked his eyebrow a bit because of this.

"Give me those, I'll put them away. Here, you go put the tea inside." Aomine said as he took the laundry basket from Aomine's hand and cocked his head to the side a bit, urging Kise to take the tray filled with a pot and two mugs of hot tea. Kise did what was told quickly and stared at the messy floor, wondering where to put the tray.

He sighed and placed the tray on the floor beside him and began to pick up the magazines that he assumed Aomine was reading just moments ago, or maybe not. It wasn't like Aomine would've answered if he asked though. Despite the magazines being on the ground and all, it was in pretty good shape, there were no creases on the pages, nor were there any thorns on it. Kise shrugged at this and continued to sort the magazines, but he froze when he saw a familiar cover that he knows amazingly well.

* * *

The door swung open to reveal Kise who was sitting on the floor, the tray of tea was beside him and it seemed like the blonde was flipping through a magazine. Aomine wasn't sure though, Kise wasn't facing him and instead had his back towards Aomine, and it blocked his line of vision. He moved around a bit, curios at what Kise was reading to make him so focused which was quite difficult considering it was Kise Ryouta of all people. He only saw a glimpse of yellow on the magazine but he suddenly jerked forward and snatched the magazine quickly out of Kise's hold, which made the latter gasp in surprise and jumped back a bit.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THIS!" Aomine yelled at him, and Kise could only flinch in retaliation. He was speechless and couldn't utter a single word his mouth felt dry and his lips were frozen in place. There, in Aomine's hands was the magazine, clutched almost daintily between his long fingers. The magazine was the one that cover Kise's photoshoot from around a month ago, and the concept for that edition was for Kise to wear a girls' uniform.

"W-why do you have that..?" Kise asked, his face flushed and he looked quite violated. The blonde was embarrassed, he wasn't sure how he should act and it was probably one of the times in his life that he would be absolutely horrified and at the same time, also flattered.

".._Shit_." Aomine said, and he looked to the floor instead, trying to avoid looking at Kise. The other felt a bit offended but was quite unsure of what to do, and he rocked on his heels. The silence felt suffocating and Kise's curiosity was about to burst, but Aomine suddenly swore louder than before.

"FUCK!" he pushed Kise to the wall behind him, and pinned the blonde to it. Kise stared at him, horrified, nervous and very confused.

"I-damn it! Kise, you're an idiot." And with that Aomine pressed his lips to the blonde's.

Kise froze and stared ahead, he couldn't decipher what was happening, everything felt hazy. The heat that was pressing his body to the wall was suffocating him, turning his brains into mush and his legs into jelly. Only when a tongue prodded through his lips that he realized the severity of the situation.

The blonde gasped and opened his mouth, giving Aomine access in the process and Kise couldn't even try to struggle. 'He's good..' Kise had thought, and he pushed back against Aomine's lips. The other groaned appreciatively and hey latched into a more heated kiss. Soon though Aomine withdrew and they both gasped for breath.

"W-why—" Kise muttered, his lips swollen and eyes a bit glassy as if he was about to cry. His cheeks were painted red with a huge blush that went on from ear to ear. Aomine smirked, albeit feeling a little nervous himself.

"You turn me on you know, especially when I saw you on this." Aomine pointed to the magazine and Kise flushed so red that the usually fair white skin almost turned red all the way. Meanwhile, Kise was having an internal struggle with himself. Aomine was the usual teenager drowning in testosterone and was very hormonal in general. Kise knew of Aomine's preference, female, big boobs, full lips, pale white skin and very pretty.

The categories were very different that what he was, well apart from the skin at least. He was nothing like the kind of girl Aomine would even consider date. It was beyond weird and very unusual indeed. Kise did always have a certain attraction towards Aomine, but he never thought about it in a sexual matter, it had always been a pure and innocent relationship to even begin with.

Though when Aomine dipped his head lower to the crook of Kise's neck, all thoughts were dispersed and Kise whimpered softly, stretching his neck to the side to give room for Aomine who was kissing, licking, and nipping the porcelain skin.

"Ahn—Aominecchii hnngh—" Kise moaned softly, and Aomine suddenly raised his head to stare straight at Kise's flushed face. The blonde swore that his heart literally skipped a beat when Aomine pulled him towards the bed.

The tray of tea discarded on the floor, slowly getting cold.

* * *

_To be continued_

**A/N: **Part two will be up as soon as possible! :)


End file.
